little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda O'Neill
|Country = America}} is a young witch from the United States and one of the three troublemaking girls introduced in The Enchanted Parade, continuing and expanding upon her role in the TV series. Appearance Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange-colored hair and light red underneath, which points upwards. Her eyebrows are thick with the same tone of red and have light green eyes. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a jacket and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. She wears a green band like a belt and sports shoes of a grayish brown color of white laces. Personality Amanda is by her own description a "rebel". An unruly and fun-loving child, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality (who cares how it gets done if it gets done?) and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time (particularly broom flying class), she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it. (Fly free or don't fly at all) Amanda is very athletic, a "tomboy" with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a broom. (a talent that led Akko to ask if she wanted to be a "broom dancer" when she finished school, in response Amanda said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun) She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomaniac, as she was seen to steal both in The Enchanted Parade and Don't Stop Me Now. While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. Plot Background The Enchanted Parade When professor Finnelan demonstrates who the problem girls are beside Akko, Lotte and Sucy in her office, Amanda is the first student presented by her, saying she dodged security obstacles and tried to steal at the Luna Nova Academy. Later, when the girls meet to plan the parade in the room of the protagonists, Amanda proposes that Akko learns the broom dance and the choreography that they could do at the parade, but at the last minute, this fails. Moments later to the shopping of the preparations for the parade, Amanda arrives next to Constanze and Jasminka only to see it sad and it asks to her that happened to her while he drinks a juice. Suddenly Thomas throws her a tomato in her juice and makes a quarrel between the protagonists and the evil children accompanied by him. Amanda thinks not to waste time, but is thrown another tomato in her head and begins to fight with Thomas and the others. When the fight ends, Amanda feels sore and tells Akko that her plan could not work due to the absence of magic outside of the school and leaves next to Constanze and Jasminka. When Akko solves all the problems of the parade by herself, she invites Amanda and her other friends to participate in her performance. Afterward, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka watch Akko lift the pieces of the parade boat and they help her. In the afternoon, Amanda accompanies Akko to take magical energy from the Sorcerer's Stone with the Shiny Rod to make the parade work. Amanda prepares the Shiny Rod on the parade boat and congratulates Akko for making it work as planned. Then, Amanda gives the start orders of the parade and begin with the performance, but Akko decides to continue waiting for Lotte and Sucy despite having passed the meeting time. Due to an unexpected accident, the fireworks are activated and Amanda and the girls are forced to start the parade by attracting the audience. Suddenly, the evil children again bring trouble to the girls stealing the Shiny Rod and Amanda next to Akko decide to pursue them. After having rescued Thomas by the golem's magic, Amanda tells Diana that he throw the Shiny Rod to prevent his magic from pursuing them. Amanda escapes on her broom quickly through various obstacles and moving monsters objects until she is trapped by magic and throws herself into the parade boat, thus passing the Shiny Rod to Akko and Sucy. Finally, after Akko, Lotte and Sucy won and slept the golem, the three are respectively led by Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze to the public to greet and announce the closing of the parade. Amanda again participates this time using her magic wand in the last war of magic and tomatoes against the children. TV Series Don't Stop Me Now She was introduced in the 3rd episode of the show. She is first seen doing broom acrobatics during Broom Flying and is reprimanded by Professor Nelson. Later in the episode, she manages to steal the Shooting Star broom and plans to use it during the broom race. This backfires due to the broom's defiant nature and manages to escape Amanda's grasp and fly out from the tower. After Jasminka supposedly gives Amanda the ring, she manages to catch up to the Shooting Star broom and sees Akko controlling it. As Amanda tries to take the broom from Akko, Amanda is disqualified as she was actually handed a donut rather than the ring. Luna Nova and the White Dragon She appears again in the 5th episode when she and Akko along with their own roommates were in charge of manually doing the school laundry after she and Akko started an argument during class. While doing their time, she and Akko notices a flock of dragons stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. Using Constanze's reserve magic fuel, the six of them follow the dragons to retrieve the stone. The skirmish ended in a failure, resulting Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, and Jasminka getting captured. Amanda and Akko decide to infiltrate the dragons' lair and gets caught by Fafnir. As Akko tried to convince Fafnir to return the stone, Diana and the Luna Nova faculty enter and Diana calls out Fafnir's lies regarding the school's debt. Due to the efforts of the six being fruitless this time around, they are once again back to doing the school laundry. Then Amanda and Akko get into another argument over who is better suited as Diana's rival. Orange Submariner She makes a minor appearance during the 7th episode when she was evaluated during Broom Flying. Although she successfully completed the test course, she was given a C- due to her recklessness. During their lunch break, Akko comments about her D-, with Amanda replying that she was surprised that Akko even managed to get a grade since Akko cannot fly a broom at all. Akko then talks about Amanda's dexterity with the broom and ask Amanda if she ever wondered of becoming a broom dancer. Amanda stated that she just lives in the moment and doesn't wonder about the future. She then invited Akko and her roommates to sneak out to a party, but Akko declines, saying that she needed to study for exams. Confused about Akko's newly-emerged studious behavior, Amanda asks Sucy if she gave Akko some weird mushrooms. What You Will Samhain Magic New Age Magic Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail Amanda is "bored to death" at Luna Nova and sick of the rules, work, and punishments. In the close open she swears to Akko that she will finally leave the school tomorrow, and she "means it this time". She decides to go investigate a rumor that the Holy Grail is located at Appleton Academy, a prestigious school with over a thousand years of history, where it is used in a traditional ceremony. Akko thinks the school might be related to the Fifth Word, which Ursula informed her is related to tradition and history. Resolving any doubts Akko had about leaving when Ursula was coming back in a moment, Amanda forcibly guides her out the door. Part of the fun of sneaking into Appleton is their famous hatred of witches dating back to medieval times. It is Amanda's plan to go into the academy in disguise as a (male) student, but Akko, fearful of being discovered, does not feel particularly reassured by Amanda's promise to take all the blame if they get caught so only she gets expelled. After spotting Andrew Hambridge Akko makes up her mind and disguises herself as a mouse, traveling in Amanda's pocket. When Amanda comes across the Chairman's son Louis Blackwell, she acts aggressively and nearly gets them into trouble. Andrew saves them from Blackwell's suspicions that they are witches, but Akko remains upset that Amanda endangered the mission so thoughtlessly. Amanda says she doesn't care at all about the Words. She tells Akko that she just came to go out of Luna Nova with a bang, which strikes Akko as very selfish. She can do what she wants, and proving it she leaves Akko, still a mouse, on her own with Andrew. Amanda goes to watch Blackwell and other students play cards, and is amused by his cheating, exposing the cards he hid under his sleeves to friends. She says that if he's going to cheat, he should learn from the best, and does a card trick where she makes a whole deck "disappear". This angers Blackwell, and as he gets up to confront her she pulls out her wand and begins to cast an object modification spell. However, she left the Leyline Router with Akko, and her spell fails, but she has revealed herself to be a witch in front of everyone. Blackwell summons a squad of inquisitors, who capture her. Meanwhile, Akko has found what she believes to be the Holy Grail, and realizing that Amanda has been caught, she goes to "save" her, easily getting captured herself. They are again saved by Andrew, who proposes that they settle the matter in the traditional way, a swordfight. While Louis's sword proficiency is superior, Amanda was able to win due to her exceptional acrobatic skills (and without magic, since she does not have the router). Blackwell destroys the cup anyway, releasing Croix's magitronic device, which possesses a suit of armor that seals itself around him. In the ensuing duel Andrew throws Amanda the router and she combines her wand with the (by then badly damaged) sword, creating a magic sword with which she is able to defeat the suit of armor. When Blackwell's father arrives and demands explanation for the damage caused to the school grounds, Andrew saves them once more. The young witches take off and go back to Luna Nova, and for once Amanda feels guilty about all the trouble she has caused. Akko promises her that there's plenty more exciting adventures to be had together, if Amanda doesn't leave Luna Nova. Relationships Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Constanze is one of Amanda's closest friends and her roommate. Constanze's technical skills prove particularly advantageous to Amanda, whose machines enable her to work more easily and to have extra fun on the side. (secret movie theater) Jasminka Antonenko Jasminka is one of Amanda's closest friends and roommate. Atsuko Kagari Sharing similar rebellious and brash personalities, Akko easily befriended Amanda during the OVA and was one of the students who helped Akko in the absence of Lotte and Sucy. In the television series, their relationship began on a more antagonistic note as they tended to argue. Amanda enjoys teasing Akko, whose often inflated self-confidence and sensitivity to insult make her a perfect target for snark. However, her goal is to provoke Akko rather than hurt her, and she comes to Akko's defense when she is genuinely bullied by others. Like Sucy, she cheers for Akko's successes more she is amused by her mistakes, particularly when Akko is against their common foe, Diana Cavendish. Lotte Yanson Not a lot is known about their relationship, but it is implied that they are friends. Sucy Manbavaran Amanda seems to be on good terms with Sucy, and is comfortable with talking to her, such as asking Sucy if she fed Akko "freaky mushrooms" that made her more studious. Diana Cavendish Amanda and Diana get along poorly, as in many ways they are opposites. Diana is mature and disciplined, devoting herself to her studies and establishing a great rapport with her teachers. Amanda is immature and rebellious, caring little for her schoolwork and spurning authority. She resents Diana for her lack of humor and for being "too perfect" and haughty about it. On the other hand Diana resents Amanda's lack of seriousness about her work. Louis Blackwell Amanda's relationship with Louis was very antagonistic since their first meeting. Amanda finds it annoying to Louis's arrogant attitude only to be the son of someone of importance as well as his unjustified hatred for witches. Their differences led to a fight with swords. Although Louis broke his promise to lose the duel, Amanda fought to save him from the possessed armor. Abilities and Equipment Amanda has great agility and speed when using her broom. She can easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. She can also "dance" with her broom in a feat of acrobatics. Although she shows exceptional skill with broom flying, she is noted to be reckless with her flying by Professor Nelson, as Amanda enjoys flying more freely than her peers. Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band and can use it to cast spells and make dance or move various objects according to her steps as shown at the beginning of the parade in the OVA The Enchanted Parade. Amanda demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combined fencing and her natural agility. She also demonstrated the ability to repair a bent rapier, and even fuse it with her wand to crate a larger, dual-bladed sword. Voice actors |es_la=Camila Arismendi |it=Albachiara Porcelli |fr_eu=Stéphanie Vandenhoff |pt_br=Taís Feijó }} Gallery Official art Amanda sheet.png|Amanda's character design from the official website. Amanda SD art.png|Amanda's SD art from the official anime website. Amanda Design.png|Concept art Screen captures Amanda.png 6c851faab1c804d32e079e5ca6fb02a6bc1a66f0_hq.jpg Animated gifs 663cd79f4ab53f1603560d27877627d3.gif|Photographing her mugshot. AAm.gif Little Witch Academia Mahou Shikake no Parad.gif|Showing her dancing skills VCV.gif|Dancing during the Parade. ff3e7269830b939be43e7cf5894b486e.gif|Easily dodging the academy's security system. Amanda levit.gif Amafl.gif magicsword.gif es:Amanda O'Neill Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters